Hold Back the River - Freewood
by savingprivatesimmons
Summary: After screwing up to the point of storming out of the office, all Gavin wants is to feel relaxed. He expects it to come after sitting outside in solitude. What he doesn't expect is for a certain perpetually cool and collected Achievement Hunter to be the reason he finally feels calm.


Inhaling a deep breath and holding it for a few seconds, Gavin closed his eyes and let his mind go blank, slowly letting the breath go. He thought of the rough concrete he was sat on, the gentle breeze tousling his hair, the warmth of the afternoon Austin sun on his face.

He felt serene. Calm. Tranquil. It wasn't often that he had the chance to feel like that.

His thoughts gradually wandered back inside the office and to the chain reaction of unfortunate events that brought him to where he was now; sat on the floor outside after the stress and weight of everything almost crushed him. Gavin hadn't meant to snap the disc tray of his Xbox clean off; he'd just been a little too careless during the filming of Go! Dropping frames in a Grand Theft Auto Let's Play hadn't been his intent either; his computer seemed to be having an off-day too. Most of all, Gavin wished he had just kept his head down when he escaped the office in a flurry of muttered curses and incoherent mumbling; the concern that flooded Ryan's face the second he saw the frustrated Gavin had guilt seeping into his bones. Ryan's eyebrows had furrowed and he genuinely looked distraught.

No, Gavin needed to focus on calming down, not on how genuinely upset Ryan appeared to be the instant he noticed Gavin's sour mood.

He breathed deeply in once more, holding it for a few moments longer than last time, then exhaled. With it went his worries, troubles, and fears. He relaxed against the uncomfortable wall, relishing in the peaceful silence one rarely experienced when working with Achievement Hunter.

Gavin heard the unmistakable open and close of the door as well as the set of tentative footsteps that gradually grew louder when the owner of them neared him. He wasn't even mildly surprised when the feet came to a halt about a meter from him.

He was moderately shocked, however, when a soft and cautious "are you okay, Gavin?" in the form of Ryan's voice reached his ears.

Gavin opened his eyes to the sight of Ryan stood barely two feet in front of him. He wore an uncharacteristically concerned expression, and it was unmistakably wholeheartedly genuine.

"I'm… fine, I guess." Gavin replied, glancing up to keep his gaze fixed on Ryan who raised an eyebrow in question at the answer.

"You guess?" He repeated, sighing softly when Gavin shrugged. He promptly strode over to Gavin and sat down on the floor next to him, legs crossed and hands in his lap. "You can talk to me if you need it."

Gavin sat in silence for a moment, contemplating the offer. But before he could come to a decision, Ryan was adding something to his offer.

"Or if you just want a hug, I could do that too," he said with a friendly smile; it was one that always left Gavin mirroring the expression.

Without realising he'd done it, Gavin was nodding and Ryan was lifting an arm to wrap it around Gavin's still tense shoulders and gently tug him into a warm embrace. Ryan's other hand carded through Gavin's hair once before reassuringly cupping the back of his head, allowing Gavin to lean into the welcoming contact.

Before, when he was calming himself by thinking calm thoughts and forcing himself to forget about the negativities, Gavin believed he had been relaxed.

Now, however, wrapped up in Ryan's comforting arms, Gavin felt all his troubles and concerns completely dissipate. Only this time it wasn't because he was in solitude, ignoring all of his responsibilities – it was because all of the negative thoughts simply didn't matter. Whatever was wrong or broken in the world could be fixed or replaced, and it was all because he didn't have to face the world alone.

He had Ryan: the one man who Gavin just _knew_ would stay by his side and help him push through in bad times. Ryan had already proven that just by offering Gavin the much-needed comfort when it was obvious to everyone that he was having a bad day. The other Achievement Hunters would be there for him, but Ryan was different.

It wasn't until Ryan gently pressed a kiss to Gavin's hair before resting his face/forehead on Gavin's crown, enveloping him even more and pulling him just that bit closer, did Gavin completely understand why Ryan was different. And sure, there was still years' worth of discoveries to be made, but this one was important.

Gavin found himself grinning, and even though his face was pressed against Ryan's chest, the other man still smiled back; Gavin could feel Ryan minutely tighten the hug reassuringly to show the concern and affection he harboured for Gavin.

Leaning back slightly, although it was only to grand himself the luxury of gazing deep into Ryan's ocean blue eyes, Gavin made a confession. "I just haven't had a good day," he muttered meekly. "I'm feeling a lot better now, though… thanks." He said with a genuine smile.

"I'm glad I could help," Ryan replied with a soft smile – one of pure affection and fondness.

"Seriously, Ryan. Thank you." Gavin said, the honesty and emotion in his voice speaking louder than his words ever could. And if that didn't get his unspoken point across, then the way Gavin tenderly touched his lips to Ryan's cheek – lingering for no more than a second – certainly conveyed his message. Ryan's eyes widened, but his expression of surprise rapidly morphed into one of elated happiness.

"Any time, Gavin." Ryan's cheeks were tinted rose and try as he might, he couldn't help but grin broadly and tenderly at Gavin. "If you're ever having a shitty day then you know where to find me."

"Trapping animals in holes like the crazed lunatic you are?" Gavin asked in a faux-innocent voice, prompting Ryan to let out amused laughter that rumbled through his chest, bringing Gavin to laugh along with him.

"I'd be careful with what you say or you'll end up in the hole too." Ryan warned with his signature sly smirk. It was the one he always wore when he was scheming in video games; about to kill someone, trap an animal or, at the very least, inconvenience someone.

Chuckling amusedly at Ryan's typical antics, Gavin sighed softly. It was honestly quite incredible how he had begun his day with the worst luck imaginable, yet now he felt like he was the luckiest man alive. Ryan's arms could have been Cloud 9 and Gavin wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.

In fact, Gavin was so wrapped up in his thoughts (and in Ryan's arms) that he almost missed it when Ryan spoke up again.

"D'you think you're gonna be okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I think I'll be just fine." Gavin assured him with a genuine smile.

"Good. As much as I'd like to stay here with you, maybe we ought to go inside." Ryan suggested, although he certainly seemed to do so begrudgingly. "They'll be wondering what happened to us."

"Aww," Gavin frowned, giving Ryan the best kicked puppy expression he could muster (and, if he was honest, he thought he was pretty damn good at it).

However, it only took one mock-glare from Ryan for Gavin to comply, because let's be real here, who can resist that adorably grumpy pout? With only _some_ grumbling (although most of it was because of how uncomfortable the floor was, but Ryan didn't miss a beat in claiming that it wasn't his fault for choosing such an inconvenient place to sit… but Gavin suspected that there was some sarcasm hidden within his statement), Gavin reluctantly untangled himself from Ryan and hauled himself to his feet.

He immediately regretted it the second he felt the chill from no longer being held comfortingly and reassuringly tight by Ryan, so he settled for – albeit nervously – taking Ryan's hand in his own the moment the other man was on his feet. Ryan smiled, that faint blush returning once again as he wordlessly held Gavin's hand.

"C'mon Rye-bread, let's go." Gavin declared in an infinitely more positive mood than before. It was all thanks to Ryan, really. Lovely Ryan who helped Gavin feel better out of the kindness of his heart; who had been genuinely concerned upon noticing that Gavin was upset; who had expressed so much unconditional fondness and affection towards Gavin.

But, most of all, he hadn't punched Gavin in the face for kissing him or holding his hand.

And, as they approached the door to head back into the main building, Ryan was the one to smile knowingly yet almost shyly at Gavin. He then pressed the smallest of kisses to Gavin's own cheek, grinning widely before nervously meeting Gavin's eyes. Delight flooded his face when he noticed the elated smile gracing the Brit's features.

Ryan reluctantly dropped Gavin's hand and opened the door. "After you, my good sir," he said in an exaggeratedly formal tone, somehow keeping a straight face whilst Gavin giggled as he walked through, leading the way back to the office. He smiled as he walked, in awe of the way Ryan always managed to make him laugh.

If the other Achievement Hunters noticed Gavin's significantly improved mood, they didn't mention it. After all, they'd all be insane to prefer a grumpy and moody Gavin to a bubbly and excitable one. Even if he fawned over Ryan a lot and Team Love and Stuff was in full effect for the remainder of the day; at least their Brit was happy.


End file.
